


At the Airport

by TheMrsMaria



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: You are waiting to pick up your boyfriend, Flip Gordon, at the airport as he returns from a military deployment





	At the Airport

It was that time. The time you had been waiting for months. You were pacing the airport arrival terminal waiting for your boyfriend Flip to land. You kept checking your watch, the arrival board and checking the message between you and Flip to make sure you were in the place and the right time. Of course you were early…an hour early. 

You decided to use this time to walk the airport and have a little snack. This wasn’t the first time you had picked Flip up at the airport, but this time was different. The other times he was coming back from an ROH tour and you guys were always in contact, and at times you’d fly out to a show. This time was more intense. 

Flip was returning from a deployment and from the few times you got to talk to him on the phone, he didn’t sound like himself. You never asked what exactly what was going on during those months he was gone because you wouldn’t know how to bring it up. Instead you always talked about what was happening in ROH, what kind of shenanigans the Bucks were up to, how your job was currently going.

The announcement that Flip’s plane was taxing pulled you out of your thoughts. You made your way back to the arrival gate. You were questioning if you wanted to pull out the sign you made and you decided to. You pulled out a smallish sign that said “Looking for a man to make my heart Flip”, it was cheesy but you loved it and hoped that he would as well. Your heart was pounding and you were starting to get nervous to see him. 

You were looking around trying to spot him and that’s when you saw him. That boyish smile, that jaw and the biggest smile you had ever seen. You were grinning like a fool and held the sign up for him to see it; you saw Flips eyes move up to read it and you saw him shake his head, mouthed the word “nerd” to you and smiled even bigger.

It took what seemed like forever to for his bags to arrive, but as soon as he was through the doors, he rushed over to you, dropped his bags and pulled you into a long hug. He smelled like he always did – vanilla with undertones of a light musky scent. You inhaled deeply, you had missed this. There were a few light kisses between you two only because you realized that there were some kids standing beside you guys awkwardly. 

“You’ve got fans” you said as you motioned to the kids and pulled away. Flip was always good with the fans and this time was no different. The kids asked him where he had been and why he wasn’t on ROH, he answered all their questions the best he could. 

“Oh my goodness, what is the glorious smell?” Flip exclaimed as he entered the apartment you guys shared.

“It’s just a simple stew in the crockpot and I baked cookies.”

“Oh how’ve I missed this” Flip turned around to face you as you two stood in the kitchen. He pulled you in for a deep long kiss, which didn’t last long. “I’m starving, let’s eat!” You laughed and shook your head.

As you guys were dishing out dinner, Flips phone started going off. Word had gotten around that Flip was back and the tweets were coming in left and right from everyone welcoming him back, asking when he was going to be back at ROH.

The one that made him laugh, roll his eyes and turn off his phone was of course from the Bucks – “It’s time.”


End file.
